Workflow diagrams enable a user to depict a logical flow of a process, such as with conditional branches that allow the process flow to vary in progression dependent upon conditions available as inputs to the workflow (e.g., ‘if-then’). Workflows may be passive depictions, showing only a visual representation of the workflow, or represent active workflows that have underlying functionality and programming code. Although users may be able to alter the functionality and conditional logic of decision points within an active workflow, the level of technical skill may vary greatly amongst users, where for instance non-technical users may want a more human-readable logic depiction of a conditional workflow component for modification, but a technically skilled user (e.g., with programming skills) may want access to the underlying code to make changes. Additionally, a technically skilled user may want to have access to a variety of different levels of complexity representation (e.g., access to the underlying code for instances where they want to alter a process, but a reduced complexity representational view where they only want access to basic functions).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that accommodate technological-level representational preferences amongst users of active workflows.